Death of a Brother
by Elven Warrior of Starlight
Summary: Haldir's death at Helm's Deep and his last moments with Aragorn who saves him from dying on the wall. I never liked how it was handled in the movie. One-Shot


A/N: This is going to a sad story just FYI. I normally work within the book cannon but I am going movie based here from the Two Towers.

Summary: Haldir's death at Helm's Deep and his last moments with Aragorn who saves him from dying on the wall. I never liked how it was handled in the movie…too rushed.

"Haldir!" Aragorn cried and he saw his friend cut down by a cruel orc blade, causing Haldir to fall onto one knee. Aragorn saw that Haldir swiftly killed his foe and looked down at the wound in his side.

Springing up the stairs, Aragorn blocked the sword of another, meant for Haldir's back. "Haldir!" he cried again, as Haldir fell on both knees. Coming to his side, Aragorn grasped his friend as he fell back into his arms.

"Mel…lon" Haldir spoke, "Shh…" Aragorn pleaded looking down at the wound…his heart sank at the sight of the blood that flowed from it….

At that moment, the enemy again began to pour over the wall, "I am sorry Mellon" Aragorn and quickly placing Haldir against the wall, Aragorn managed to block an enemy blade. He cut down five others. He looked back at his friend, who gasped for breath against the wall. _I cannot leave him here to die._ Knowing it to be against better judgement, it didn't matter…love for one who was as his own brother broke through all sound reason.

Cutting down the enemy and sheathing his sword, Aragorn picked up Haldir though he knew it caused more pain, and calling to the elves around him to assist, they made their way to safety, if any safe place there be. They came into the inner hall, where others were already being treated – the elves went back to the battle once they saw Aragorn safely inside, though they looked at concern at Haldir.

Aragorn looked down at his friend, who was far too pale now, breathing was difficult. Looking around, Aragorn took Haldir to a more private area, away from the others, placing his friend down on a low bed.

"Hang on Haldir…" Aragorn pleaded, swiftly taking Haldir's armor off to see more clearly. What he saw made his eyes burn with tears…there was nothing that could be done against such evil. Aragorn wrapped the wound as best he could, but there was little else that could be done. Haldir would die and all he could do was watch and wait.

Aragorn sat be Haldir who was struggling against the pain in his side, Aragorn let the tears fall and looked down to ground. What could be said in such an hour?

He felt his hand be grasped firmly to it lay on the side of the bed. "My friend…do not weep…for me". Aragorn looked up to see Haldir, despite it all, who smiled at him. Haldir continued "I fought and…" he paused to breath and calm his body, which was wracked with another wave of pain. Aragorn came to his knees, close as he could to the bed, covering the hand that held his.

"Haldir…" Aragorn whispered, and as the pain passed, Haldir opened his eyes again, looking at him again. "…I am at peace Aragorn…and glad that you are here at my end as I go to the halMandos." A thought came to Aragorn then, a foolish one maybe but this was in all respects his brother all but in blood. The bed, being large enough for two, Aragorn sat down, and still sitting up, he took Haldir into his arms, holding his friend close.

His friend was two cold and he grabbed a blanket nearby, and wrapped it around his dying friend. "I am sorry my friend…I cannot save you" Aragorn spoke at last. Haldir tightened his grip and looked into Aragorn's face, his eyes filled with fire "You have...done…more than you know...Aragorn". Again pain came on Haldir and he closed his eyes and all Aragorn could do was wait. Haldir body trembled and the hold on Aragorn's hand was crushing but Aragorn did not show it.

Death was a cruel guide to an elf, Aragorn thought,…one meant to never see death. Haldir spoke, softly now and he weakened. "My end is at hand Aragorn…son of Arathorn." Haldir's eyes look around the room...unfocused and closed them again. Gripping Haldir's hand, who responded in kind, Aragorn looked down at his friend. What words should be said…what could he say?

"You were like a brother to me Haldir of Lorien". Tears pricked in his eyes as he said those words. Haldir opened his eyes, though less so this time, and smiled. "You were always a burden little brother…" Haldir laughed a little but blood came up from his throat, causing him to breathe in sharply and cough.

"Do not speak anymore Haldir…rest…until…" He could not continue. Haldir nodded, leaning his head against Aragorn's chest.

"I am glad..." A pause, a shallow breath, "...to die in the arms of the king." Haldir whispered, eyes glazed over. Death only moments away. "…rule well Aragorn…" and with one last smile, Haldir closed his eyes and went limp in Aragorn's arms.

All the world stopped for Aragorn in those moments, holding Haldir's, now lifeless body. Aragorn knew he should go back to the battle which he heard still being fought. Looking down still let go of his friend's hand, and placed his own on his heart and back to Haldir's…saying farewell in elvish kind. "Rest well my friend…in the hall of Mandos…"

He rose from the bed, gently lying Haldir down. He looked at the hand that was moments ago full of life. He saw a single ring there. Why he had on noticed it before, he could not tell. It was silver, we a single white gem, a ring worn by the head March wardens of Lorien. He took the ring gently, placing it on his own hand, "You will live Haldir…in honor and in memory."

Looking down once more, Aragorn took the sword of the king in his hand, he bowed low to Haldir, even while tears fell from his eyes. "Farewell my friend."

Aragorn then turned to return to the battle at hand.

Forever after, Aragorn never spoke of the parting of Haldir to anyone…not even to Arwen. He kept the ring always on his hand as a memorial to his friend till the day of his own death.

A/N: Please rate and review.


End file.
